Vuluptuous Velma
by otteropessed523
Summary: One woman's expierence as she toys with Draco and Harry. Full of deception and lust. Rated for sexual themes, profanity, and violence. Complete. First official Fanafic please R&R! PreDH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jo Rowling's characters, creatures; their names or personality traits. I have however toyed with them and am quite pleased to say that my main character; Velma is all of my own creation.

Chapter 1: The Art of Distracting

_There he was laying on the floor covered in dirt and blood, I knew Draco had done none of the work himself but was of course going to take all the credit for capturing him; The Boy Who Lived._

_Surely he had no powers the Dark Lord didn't; after all he was merely a boy; 18 at the absolute oldest… he groaned and gasped in pain as Draco towered over him clearly doing unspeakable things to him._

_It was now or never; I knew I had to act. I patted the dirt from the knees of my black fitted pants as I extracted myself from the corner I had concealed myself in; peeking out from behind a vast pile of rock and rubble. _

"Oh Draco" I cooed making it seem as though I had only just entered the room. I strode over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek as I let my hand press up against his ribcage. "Aren't you finished yet? I'm so very bored…" I smiled up at him mischievously hoping upon all hope that my plan was in fact working.

The hand baring his wand fell to his side and he smiled back at me darkly in his brooding way. He pocketed his wand and stroked my neck playfully and I let him explore me further. I knew that he loved thinking that I was his play-thing and I had to let him. He bit into the skin around my face (he had a habit of mimicking my biting) and I pretended to be are aroused by it. "Oh Draco stop-not…here…"

He spun me on the spot so that I was facing the rumpled form on the ground and the breath caught in my chest as I looked down into the face of "The Chosen One". Thankfully Draco took my sudden intake of breath as a sign that I liked just how he was distastefully mauling me. I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked into the distorted knocked out face that was so much like his fathers'.

Suddenly I was brought back to reality as I heard the distant noises of others apparating. I pulled myself from Draco in time to just barely see the traces of annoyance leave his expression and be replaced by a trace of pure malice and an evil glint in his cool eyes. "That must be Rookwood and Dolohov with my father" he said clearly pleased. "Come on"

I followed Draco out of the room a pace behind him; I knew that Lucius would highly disapprove of my "attachment" to Draco. He hadn't trusted me in the past and I knew that now would be no different.

The hallway was full of voices and cloaked figures, many heads turned as I entered the room and I clutched Dracos arm tightly trying to nonverbally send out the message that I was not "up for grabs" The younger ones knew this of course as Draco was rather the leader of the group, but I knew that the other men; the _older_ ones who knew who and what I was, would think that they had first dibs.

Lucius was one of the last to turn and face his son. Draco looked hopefully back at him, then down at me and to his father again clearly hoping, if not expecting, some form of a congratulations.

"Still here are you?" He asked quietly, taking a step closer to us, his cold eyes boring into mine. Draco looked back at me confused as his father addressed the Death Eater closest to him "Do you mean to tell me that after all of this time we are still dealing with these half breeds?" He tittered in an evil sort of way.

"_How dare _y_ou_"I breathed, _oh how I hated that man._

"Father, What-" Draco began but he was cut off fast.

"Don't tell me she hasn't told you Draco…" Lucius began as I let go of Draco and reached for my wand my eyes never leaving Lucius'

"What do you mean-told me what?" Draco asked indignantly.

"This…" Lucius mused pointing his wand directly at me "thing- tricked you into thinking that she had an interest in you no doubt? How could you be so foolish Draco?"

"How could you accuse me of something so- You don't know-_anything_! You haven't even _been_ here!" I spat angrily my heart thumping nervously.

"Tricked-me…what?" Draco sputtered stupidly.

"She's a Vampiress Draco, her mother was-" Lucius explained.

"- a witch" I finished for him "which means I'm only half Vampire."

Draco stared at me harshly "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Well," I began ripping my gaze from Lucius' to Dracos' "Most people seem to react _differently_ to me when they find out," I invented further. "I just liked you so much, I didn't want to loose you" I traced up and down his arm with my wand, knowing full well that half the eyes in the room were on us.

"_Troll shit"_ Lucius sneered. "What would a creature of the underworld know about love?"

"A lot more than someone who's been hauled up in Azkaban for a year!" I retorted angrily. "Seen your dear wife lately?"

"Don't listen to her Draco- She's just using you!" He wrenched his son away from me, but I mearly smiled up at both of them.

"You're right…" I began "I am using him…I'm using him to _get what I want_" I tried seductively, drawing closer to him. "After all these years he's the only man who's ever given me what I want- what I _need_ from a man" I was level with him now and I drew him in with my eyes and smiled "Plus…I know what he likes" I added playfully stroking his face. I breathed in heavily leaving my mouth open and pulled away slightly watching the effect of his neck bending so that his mouth followed mine. Just as our lips were about to touch however, Lucius pulled him away from me abruptly.

"Don't you have some more useful biting to do?" he asked me.

"As a matter of fact I don't- Lucius- You know as well as I do that I only bite those that the Dark Lord instructs me to- that is why I have been stationed here all this time." I informed him.

"Surely the Dark Lord wants you to do his own bidding rather than remain here _distracting _his followers?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Are you questioning the Dark Lords wishes then?" I asked loudly so that everyone in the hallway could hear. Lucius only sputtered inaudibly like his son. "Clearly He wants me here to keep me safe, and I don't think for a moment that He would disapprove of me-_rewarding_ his most faithful follower…"

I could feel the power shifting as I looked from Draco to his father and saw the look of fear cross Lucius' lined face. " Well I have no doubts that the Dark Lord trusts you to find something worthwhile to do in between fulfilling the tasks he sets you then…Draco?" he shook his son.

"If the Dark Lord trusts her," said Draco putting an arm around me, "then so do I."

PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I WILL KNOW WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD BOTHER TO WRITE MORE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Welcome

Lucius led the out of the entrance hallway and into the main room where the boy lay quite still upon the ground in a heap. I turned away from the sight knowing that Lucius would torture the boy even more brutally than Draco had, but there was nothing I could do for the time being.

I felt the swishing of several cloaks brush past me as the other Death Eaters followed Lucius and Draco out of the hallway. I remained lingering awkwardly in the doorway biting back my tears as I heard the boy growling with pain and sputtering- swearing in hatred at Lucius.

"Velma!" Draco suddenly called sharply, and I felt the muscles in my back suddenly tighten. "Come and say 'hello' to our new guest." I knew I had to obey, so I only paused for a moment to take a calming breath before turning around.

The sight that met my eyes made me nearly break. The gang of Death Eaters surrounding the boy were all smiling maliciously at the sight before them. Lucius; holding his wand arched over the boy's head, was forcing him to stand on his freely bleeding leg. The young wizards' face was lined in agony as he struggled to remain standing.

I slowly walked forward feeling with each of my steps that echoed about the room, another pair of eyes watching me. I was nearly level with the boy before he even acknowledged my existence. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lucius back away from the boy and heard him whisper "Imperio" under his breath holding the boy prisoner with his spell.

I spared a glance at Draco flashing him a sexy smile before turning to "welcome" our guest. Young Harry's bright eyes seemed to bore into me as I said his name "_Harry Potter_," I pressed my hand into his chest wondering if he could sense my fear. "I've just been _dying_ to meet you" I confessed truthfully. I opened my mouth as though I wanted to bite him on the neck and could hear Harry's uneven breath in my own ear.

"Velma!" hissed Draco rather desperately, "come here!" Again I knew I must obey, but I dared to draw away slowly from Harry watching his mouth follow mine as nearly any mans would. Yet, when I looked into his eyes, the light seemed to have gone out, there was no fire in them; there was sadness and pain.

I skirted around Harry and returned to Draco's side sinking a wet kiss into his neck "Wait for me upstairs" he ordered quietly. I smiled and kissed him on the mouth before turning to leave. I glared at the room as a whole before departing, "you boys play nicely" I whipped around and headed towards the door, but not before glancing over my shoulder to look upon Harry's face one last time, hoping there would be a chance for me to tell him the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Pile on the Floor

I sat upright in Draco's bed waiting for him; I knew what he would be wanting once he found me. I braced myself as I heard the door click and open, but it was not Draco that entered; it was Lucius.

I quickly snatched the covers up to my neck trying to hide my revealing lacey underwear from the wretched man. "Get out of here!" I demanded, giving Lucius the dirtiest of looks.

Lucius stepped around Draco's four-poster drawing closer to me. "Not before I've had _my_ say… I don't know _why_ you have taken such a keen interest in my son, but know this," he began pointing a finger at me, "_you_ do not fool me. I don't know what you're up to, but once I do, you will be very, _very _sorry that you got involved with my son."

"You don't scare me Lucius, but I can understand why you would think that I don't really love Draco, you think that everyone is only out for personal gain and glory. Well Draco doesn't think like you do! You think that I've latched onto Draco in hopes of winning over the Dark Lord? Let me tell you something…" I continued quietly, "I don't _need_ to be with Draco to win over the Dark Lord or to share his glory; I want to be with him because of the way he treats me. He thinks I'm special," I went on, "he loves me, he_ trusts_ me, and I trust him."

Lucius looked me up and down knowingly, "You've blinded him with your _lies!_" he spat. "You've made him weak, you've affected his judgment-He's too young-too _foolish_ to resist you." Now Lucius looked upon me with not hatred, but fear.

I simply smiled, "your son is under no spell, he is quite the same as he always was; in fact he-" but at that very moment the door swung open and Draco entered the room. He paused in the doorway, his eyes darting from me to Lucius. He closed the door and looked at his feet, no one spoke.

When Draco lifted his head I could see the traces of embarrassment on his face. "You're wanted downstairs father," he said. Lucius paused to whisper something in his son's ear before flinging open the bedroom door and storming out of the room. Draco slowly closed it and turned to face me. His pale face broke into a mischievous smile.

"C'mere," I said, playfully patting the space of bed beside me. Draco slunk over to the bed and sat very close to me; he hovered over me for a second, and then kissed me deeply running his hand along my cheek and then my neck. His kisses turned feverish as his hand roamed farther south, discovering my lacey, revealing garb. We broke apart and he pulled the covers off of my body.

He looked upon me with hunger in his eyes and I could see his chest rising and falling quickly with excitement. I laughed airily as I pulled him onto me, ripping his cloak off and throwing it onto the floor. He groaned deeply as I arched my back against him and sucked a spot on his neck. I gripped his hips with my legs and flipped him over, straddling him. I looked into his face as I began unbuttoning shirt, to find him looking back at me with a very serious expression on his face. "Well what's the matter?" I asked him, sliding my legs down his body to lie on top of him.

"What were you and my father talking about?" He asked simply.

"He thinks I don't really love you," I admitted truthfully.

"Do you?" He asked and I pretended to be burned by his words, drawing away from him. "I'm sorry," he added, "It's just- well, there are some things that don't really make any sense to me."

"Like what," I asked him knowing what was coming.

"Well why is it that my father doesn't trust you, but the Dark Lord does? How does my father even know you? He's never spoken of you before." His voice was accusatory. I gathered my strength and tried to suppress the nervousness bubbling in my stomach.

"Your father is jealous of how much the Dark Lord confides in me, he has suspected me of treason ever since I was teemed up to work with Severus 16 years ago when we were spying on Dumbledore-" but Draco cut across me.

"Wait-16 _years_ ago, but that must mean that you're-" he mused.

"-much older than you thought I was. I know." I said looking at him sympathetically, "I should have told you."

"And just exactly how old _are_ you then?" he demanded.

"Draco," I smiled. "Why do you think the Dark Lord has such a keen interest in me? Hmm?" I laughed slightly at the confused look on his face. "Darling, even though I'm only _half_ Vampire, the powers of my father still run in my veins. I will not age, nor will I die unless I am killed a certain way."

"How?" Draco asked curiously.

"The only way that a Vampire can be killed" and I pounded my fist against my breast in demonstration of piercing my heart. I then laughed it off when a concerned look crossed Draco's face. "It doesn't _matter_ to you how old I am, does it Love?" I then reached my hands behind my back and unclasped my brassier, pulling it down my arms and flicking it onto the floor to land beside Draco's shed cloak. I then pushed him down onto the bed, and straddled him once more. "Or do you still need more convincing?" I asked letting my hands run along his beltline.

Draco's mouth hung open, and I could hear his irregular breathing heighten as he shook his head timidly. I bit my lower lip as I traveled up him and ripped his shirt from his form sending it too to the floor. He crushed his face into mine, and as I felt his eager tongue in my mouth, I repressed the urge to gag; he was drowning me. So instead I pulled away and traveled down his body to unzip his pants and pull them off his legs. They joined the small pile formed on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all until I get more reviews, I don't see much point in continuing unless others want to read it. I already know what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Man in the Corner

After several hours Draco finally fell asleep and I slid out from under the covers and padded around the room picking up my clothes and putting them on. As I was about to leave the room, I looked back at Draco to make sure he was still asleep. _True, he by no means was able to drown me with his slimy-three- inch length that he so desperately forced into me. But I had to admit he was incredibly persistent; insisting that we keep at it for hours on end. This unfortunately had forced me to keep faking erotic orgasms and screaming his name (eventually in hidden frustration)._

Once I was sure he was still asleep I crept to the door and went out of it shutting it with a soft click behind me. It was dark, very late, I knew Harry would be heavily guarded, but I _had_ to try. As I stole down the stairs, I formulated my plan. When I reached the entryway I found it deserted. With a few quick glances around I flew to the giant doors that led into the main room and eased one of them open.

Upon entering I saw noted that Harry was conscience, he was leaning against the stone wall at one end of the room a ring of greenish light surrounding his rather small body. "What are you doing here?" a voice came suddenly, and I looked around to see a very rugged-intimidating-looking Death Eater getting to his feet. He was clearly the guard on duty.

"_There_ you are." I said playfully striding over to him. "I've been looking for you," I whispered drawing nearer to him not knowing his name.

"Y-you have?" he stuttered.

"Well yes," I laughed. "You know, I spotted you earlier in the hallway and knew that I _had_ to have you…" a grin spread across the man's dark face as I threw my arms around him _it was almost too easy_. I began to kiss his neck and make soft cooing noises in his ear, but he pulled me back.

"I-I thought you were with the Malfoy boy," he growled. _Shit…I quickly invented._

"Well…I am, but _you _look like someone who could offer a woman like me much more than some stuck up teenage _boy_," I whispered. "It'll be our little secret," I added for good measure. I then kissed him hard on the mouth tasting his vile saliva in my mouth.

I pushed his shoulders downward and followed him onto the floor, crawling into his lap. I pressed my torso against him, craining my neck over his shoulder to get a better view of Harry. The Death Eater sunk his face into my neck kissing and biting as he slowly traveled downward. I let out a harsh throaty cry to see Harry's head turn towards us and then he closed his eyes in disgust and turned away.

_I felt so dirty._ I drew away from the man and pushed him up against the wall sparing a quick glance at Harry before looking back at my current victim. But the Death Eater saw me looking at the boy and misread my thinking.

"We could go somewhere more _private _if you'd like," he snarled casting a dark look at Harry. "I-I could get someone to cover my shift-"

"No!" I said rather sharply, but I quickly recovered. "I mean…I don't want anyone to suspect us, we can't afford to make Draco angry-he's so close to the Dark Lord." I finished rather dramatically and registered a faintly fearful expression on his face.

"What about the _Potter_ brat?" He spat

"Oh…I don't think he'll mind," I said quietly. "Will you _Potter_?" I asked him knowing full well that he had heard every word of the conversation that had gone on in the echoing room. He gave me a look of utmost loathing, but said nothing. I returned my gaze upon my prey and smiled impishly, then buried my face in his shoulder and began running my hands along his back; clawing him.

"Oh…_damn,_" I breathed heavily in his ear as he removed my cloak, and worked his way up my shirt with my hands _I had to stall_, just then I heard Harry shuffling about in the corner as though trying to get up. The Death Eater looked around.

"What's the matter _ickle Potty boy-eh? _Too much for yeh?" the man tittered at his own words, and resumed pawing me like a dog. My eyes did not leave Harry; I could tell he was badly injured. His young face was lined in pain and he was squeezing his eyes very tightly together as he attempted to slide his body up the wall he was leaning against.

"_Love," _I simpered still not knowing the man's name. He drew back from me, a childish smile crossing his face. "Why not let _me_ have a little fun with the brat…hmmm? Teach him a lesson." I drew my wand.

"Well-I-I dunno, Lucius said to just keep an eye on him and make sure that no one got near him," said the man.

I laughed in a disgusted way, "_Lucius-_ He's so…_bossy_-thinks he's in charge of everything; c'mon let me fuck with him a little" I said evilly, and then whispered "I won't tell if you won't…" I flashed him a smile, "lift the barrier, just for a few minutes…I'll make it worth your _while_" I confessed sinking my hand into his southern regions.

"Barrier...? Oh, you can get through, just he can't get out; it's locked from the inside." He told me breathlessly.

"Divine," I admitted getting up and walking over to Harry, all the while feeling the Death Eaters eyes on me. I sent Harry back down to the floor with one word and crouched down beside him. I held my wand over his waistline and breathed in his ear "Scream," I insisted. "We've got to make him believe I'm hurting you."

"W-what?" Harry stuttered.

I elbowed him hard, "just _do _it, I'm on your side, I want to help you now- scream!" I breathed, and he let out harsh cry as I tensed up my body, pretending to torture him. The man in the corner was laughing, and I dared to tell Harry more. "First chance I get I'm going to kill the Malfoy boy." Harry coughed, "I'm in league with Severus-"

"Snape-?" Harry breathed

"Scream again-_do it_" I insisted, and he let out a low, yet convincing groan that set off the evil man's maniacal laughter again, and I flashed him an evil satisfied smile before returning to Harry's ear. "You must believe me Harry," I said twitching my wand around his form "Snape is not bad, he's on our side, it's all a façade; just wait for me-I'm going to help you escape…" I promised and slowly drew away from him, my wand still pointed at him. He seethed affectively in pain a few times, and I couldn't help but smile at him, and he winked back. _After months of waiting, my plan was set in motion and working…_

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW UNTIL I'VE FINISHED READING _DEATHLY HALLOWS_, HOPEFULLY I WON'T BE TOO DEPRESSED (PLEASE DON'T KILL HARRY) AND WILL BE MOTIVATED TO FINISH MY STORY OF VELMA. UNTIL THEN, HAPPY READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST OFFICIAL FANFIC…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have finished _Deathly Hallows_ and if you are a true Harry Potter fan, I am sure that you will love it as much as I did. This story is not at all reflective of it, as I started imagining it pre-DH. I do want to finish Velma's story, but after I intend to write many Fanfics that take place after Chapter 36 and up until the wonderful Epilogue. They will be very different from _Velma_, but I hope you will read them, I think you will enjoy them if you enjoy this one.

Chapter 5: In Prime Condition

I returned to the man in the corner grudgingly, laughing evilly as I went. I was just starting to try and think of a way out of my sticky situation when both of the doors leading to the dark hallway creaked open. It was Lucius.

"I thought you'd gone." I said to him, not able to hide the surprise in my voice.

"You thought wrong…"his eyes narrowed. "_Rookwood," _Lucius began, "I thought I told you _not_ to let anyone else _touch _the boy."

Rookwood sputtered, "I-I- She said that-"

"I said that it wasn't fair that all the rest of you got to have your fun with him. That I believed I was entitled to contribute my…talents to the project-Lucius." I invented again.

"Clearly," Lucius took a step towards me. "You didn't do too much damage to the boy, I hope, the Dark Lord wishes to be the one to destroy him…" he finished quietly and I repressed a shudder.

"Well…" I said thinking that now was the time to get away, "I think I'll just go and see if Draco is awake, shall I?" and I swept towards the doors, not daring to look back at Harry.

I lingered in the hallway pressing my ears up to the door to listen. "You will keep a closer eye on her Rookwood, I don't trust her," came Lucius' voice. "I am putting you in charge of making sure that the boy remains in _prime_ condition while Dolohov, Macnair, and I go and fetch the Dark Lord…" That was all I needed to hear, I turned swiftly and flew back up the stairs. _So the most powerful Death Eaters would be leaving headquarters, this was the time to help Harry escape._

I crept quietly back into Draco's room and eased open the door, afraid that if I shut it he would wake. The pale moonlight was the only source of visibility in the dark room, and I could see his platinum blond hair shining. His body was turned away from me; his face concealed in darkness. _Now was the time to do it._ I felt around in my cloak for the small pouch of Peruvian Darkness Powder, and dropped a pinch of it into the air. The whole room instantly went black, and I held my breath straining to hear any sign of movement. When none came I whipped my wand out and lit it.

I slunk to Draco's side and raised my wand at the ready above the boys head. _Do it, you have to-You can't do it, he's completely defenseless-You must be ruthless like Snape-Do it-He's just a boy-He tortured Harry-He's evil-He's been brainwashed-Control your emotions-You're being weak-DO IT!_

_"NO!"_ I couldn't breathe; there was a hand on my shoulder pressing me downward. I lifted my eyes and readied my wand; I wouldn't let Lucius win. The pair of eyes that shone through the darkness were green, not grey, but they were not looking at me; they were focused on Draco.

I realized that his hand on my shoulder was there to help him stand, and I pushed myself upward. "Harry," I breathed. "How did you escape? How did you get back your wand?" I added seeing it clutched in his hand, pointed at the now awake form of Draco.

"Turns out Rookwood isn't very bright," he said shortly. "How do we get out of here?" he asked wincing slightly.

'We'll go up to the roof and fly out, let me mend your leg," I added.

Draco sputtered, "You really were lying to me, why didn't I listen to my father?" he said stupidly, as I mended Harry's leg. "You!" He said as I stood. "You've had me under the Imperious Curse this whole time; y-you tricked me."

"Don't be so stupid Draco," I declared. "There's no way I could have had you under the Imperious Curse with a horde of Death Eaters around!"

"Then how did you-?"

"Let's just say it's in my _blood_, shall we?" I felt my hatred for him bubbling on the surface. "Now," I began pointing my wand directly at him. "You got me to this position because I let you think I was your _pet_" I spat. "I let you believe that you were in control, that I was your play thing. In return, you got me my place here, among those who I knew would capture Harry. Severus was right; you are very _impressionable._"

"Snape works for the Dark Lord!" Draco bellowed. "You just wait-y-you-"

"You are _so_ naïve Draco," I laughed. "Severus is working with me, and now I'm going to kill you, just like we planned it." I raised my wand; feeling it slip slightly in my clammy palm.

"Wait!" Harry shouted.

"Oh…Yes, you're right Harry" I began moving around the bed. "You should be the one to kill him. After all, he tortured you; humiliated you…I simply had to endure his clawing and pathetic _wheezing_." I finished and met Harry's eyes.

"We don't have to kill him," Harry said.

"Harry what are you thinking? This boy is evil, he's vile. He'd kill you in an instant if you weren't so damn important, now kill him or I will! He can't be left alive he knows too much, and we're running out of time!" I pleaded, but Harry was still hesitating.

Without sparing another moment to think about it, I raised my wand.

"_AVADA KEDARVA!"_

_"PROTEGO!"_ Draco's wand had come flying out of nowhere, and I ducked as my Killing Curse bounced off the walls and hit the nightstand bursting it apart. Draco took the moment of confusion to his advantage and jumped out of the bed and pounded over to where I lay towering over me.

"At least I listened to one thing my father told me," he said quietly keeping his wand raised. I heard Harry moving, but Draco's attention was too focused on me. _"Don't fall asleep without you're wand_ _by your side_, he told me and now I-"

"OBLIVIATE!" Harry's curse sent Draco crumbling to the floor and without a word I got to my feet and dragged Harry by the arm out of the room and up the staircase to the roof.

A/N: One more chapter after this one and my very first Fanfic will be complete; Please Review. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Death of a Veela

I threw open the trapdoor that let out onto the roof and climbed through it; pulling Harry with me. "We'll have to disapparate out; Severus is waiting for us, I know the place; we must get you out."

"No!" Harry insisted. "I'm tired of running; if I really am the one that must defeat him than I rather it be sooner than later…"

"Harry, but-the Dark Lord is on his way right _now_; we must go!" I persisted.

A high cold laugh rang through the night air and I felt as though I had been doused in ice water; _He was here…_

A dozen cloaked figures apparated on the spot and encircled us. The Dark Lord stepped forward from the ring his mirthless laughter finally dying down to speak. "It was foolish of me to trust you Velma; I should have known you would betray me. All this time I thought you were your fathers daughter, but as it turns out, your mothers light has won you over. How very tragic. Lucicus-" his eyes fell upon the Death Eater to his right, an evil glint in them, "she is yours to kill…"

"Harry run-get out of here before it's too late!" I begged.

"Ah yes _Harry Potter_; our guest of honor." Voldemort declared quietly, and I heard Harry cry out in pain, but was dragged backward by Rookwood towards Lucius.

This was the end, I knew it. I had failed.

"You ruined my son, and now you will pay!" Lucius seethed; his eyes ablaze with fury. "_Crucio,"_ It was agony I had never felt before; my blood was on fire. "Now tell me how you brainwashed Draco?" His voice came through my screams.

"I d-didn't" I screamed again.

"_Lies_" Lucius said simply. "You've used some dark powers to hoodwink him, now tell me or-" but he broke off because at that moment a blinding light seemed to fill the dark night sky and another dozen cloaked figures appeared; members of the Order.

Rookwood's hold on me loosened as a spell was shot at him, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucius blasted backwards. I shook Rookwood off and dashed to where Lucius lay in a crumpled heap. I held him down with my spell. "Don't underestimate a half breed Lucius, it may just be the last thing you _ever_ do." I raised my wand at the ready.

"You cannot kill me, you are not ruthless; like your father, you must take after your sick; weakened mother." I threw myself onto him and grabbed his collar; his face inches from mine.

"My mother was not weak; it was my father who was weak; finally renouncing his ways when he fell for my mother. He was supposed to bite her; but he couldn't she was too pure; too beautiful..." I didn't know why I was even telling him this.

Lucius spat at me, and I dropped him onto the ground. "So you're half a weak Vampire and half an inept-good-looking witch…" he wheezed.

"_No,"_ I told him feeling my tears of fury stinging my eyes; _"half Vampire…half Veela." _As I raised my wand to attack, I saw my mothers face. The curse was on my lips but never left it; a sudden pain shot from my back through to my chest, and I whipped around. But there was no sign of my attacker, just Rookwood surveying me hungrily.

It wasn't until I looked down that I realized what had happened; a stake was jutting from my breast, and I felt the constant flow of blood, pouring down my front; I collapsed.

The noises on the roof grew distant, and try as I might to make peace with the world, and accept my death I felt so much hatred for Rookwood and Lucius; my killers. I closed my eyes, and suddenly felt a hand grasp my arm. My eyes flew open; it was Harry.

"Where's the Dark Lord?" I asked quietly sensing the pain in my chest growing stronger.

"He's gone; they all are we-we'll," he looked upon me desperately. I reached a shaking hand up to touch his face.

"Harry, this is the end for me," I breathed. "Listen to me," I could see the tears welling in his bright eyes, "you must go on. No matter what happens you must not give up hope." His young, handsome face was swimming in and out of focus. "I-It is you that will van-vanquish Him," I chocked out, knowing my words were numbered. "I-I kn-know this…"

For a moment all went back, and I felt the sharp pain of the cold inside my no longer beating heart, but then as suddenly as the darkness had come it had left. I was warm and alight with happiness, and knew no more of what the world I had left was...

Fin.

A/N: Please Review, there are more stories coming; they will be Post-DH, but I hope you liked this one.


End file.
